What have i done now?
by xGirlyxxVideoxxxGamexxxGeekxxx
Summary: After buffy jumps into the hell dimension she lands in... Forks?
1. JUMP! What the crap?

I was going to die again, I faced my destiny and turned to my sister Dawn and said, "I love you be good for Giles" and turned away. "No Buffy you can't" she pleaded with me. I gave her a kiss on her head turned around and took the plunge

At first I thought I was dying whoever named that place the hell dimension was not kidding. I was in there for about a minute but my flesh felt like it was melting right off me. I suddenly felt a jolt and the entire world went white with black dots. I started to become aware of where I was it was a beige couch framed by a dark wood. All the walls but one weren't really walls they were glass just plain glass. The other wall was mainly occupied of book and cd cases. I struggled to remember what had happened and how long I had been out. Suddenly a teenage boy walked in and sat down at my feet. He looked about 17 but he had an odd elegance about him. I suddenly became self-conscious I was not in my normal clothes I was in skin tight pink leather jeans and a slim very low cut tank top. Someone had played Barbie doll on me oh no was it him? He smiled and said "no I didn't touch you Buffy". How did he know? Something screamed abnormal about this guy so I stood up and tried to make a run for it but he wouldn't have it in an instant he parried my escape and I ended up on my butt and knocked out again but before I went completely out I heard him say dang there goes my chance. Once again I was groggy and coming too but instead of the teenage boy it was girl with pitch black hair, "where the hell am I" I screamed at her. She giggled like Cordelia used too around boys and I groaned. "Can you at least tell me your name"? "Alice, Alice Cullen" she stated calmly. I slowly stood up and realized I was not in the boys' room I was in an all pink and blue room. "Blegh" I shuddered and with that remark Alice let out a shrill of laughter that sounded oddly like music. "Well aren't you going to try to escape like Edward told me you would?" she questioned "Is that who that handsome boy I mean boy was?" I started blushing at my mistake. I stared as she asked me to meet the family was she crazy? Just then the teenaged boy I mean Edward walked in and said "Yes, yes she is."

Down stairs I did as they said and met the family. While down there my slayer sense was alive! I decided to brush it off as just being thrown through a hell dimension. I have to say that this family isn't all bad, well they weren't bad at all actually. They offered me a place to stay, money, and lots of other things very generously. I told them I would think on it. The mother of them all was a sweet and small woman named Esme. She pulled me into another room and told me to sit. I tried I honestly did but those pink leather jeans thought not. She laughed and said it was okay then launched into a lecture.

"Buffy I know this must all be fast paced and shocking for you after being in a hell dimension for a while but honestly we are just trying to help"

"Uhhh how do you know about…"

"Because us Cullen's are... please don't hurt us were good... vampires"

I was on red alert now, I went to crouch into a fighting stance and I realized these jeans were a nightmare! Esme got up to try to calm me and I launched a spin kick right at her left knee and sure as I planned she dropped like a rock. Just as I went to make a stake out of a chair leg the big one… uhhh what was his name… Emmett grabbed me from behind with a look on his face like constipation yelled

"Hell no you don't!"

I used his body weight against him and launched him onto the table where he slid all the way down and hit his head on the wall. I was feeling good about this when a wave of a sickening calm rendered me useless and I fell at an awkward angle and I felt it. SNAP! I heard a voice in the other room yell to let me out of it. As soon as it was gone the first things out of my mouth was

"Ow gods damn it!"

I realized that both Emmett and esme were both out of the room and that Alice was in as well as Carlisle were in. After doc bandaged me up Alice made me a palette on the floor in her room. Later that night she explained to me we were in forks Washington and that they were "vegetarian" vampires. As soon as she said Washington I (quietly) demanded that she take me to my cousin Jakes house. She gasped and mumbled something under her breath about stupid mutts. I called Jake and explained I was in town and my new "acquaintance" was saying something about a treaty line. He said okay and agreed to meet me there, where ever "there" was.

Alice drove me to where a line of trees was and sure enough there was Jakes car. She rubbed her temples and as soon as I was out she sped away.

"Sheesh what's her chizz"

"Well uhhh you know about them right"

"Yeah sure do" I pointed to the bruises Emmett left on my arms from gripping me and the sprained ankle (it was broken a minuet ago but slayer healing, got to love it). Jake's eyes got really big.

"Those bloodsuckers did that!"

"Chill I kicked a couple of their butts" He looked at me with pride knowing that he taught me most of my skills. Jake has always been like my big brother, always been there for me. I remember when I was 15 I was dating this guy that cheated on me, I called Jake at 10:00 at night hysterical, he called the airport got a ticket and was at my house the next day when I woke up. I really was grateful! All the sudden I got really emotional and threw myself at him. He held me tight and started petting my hair.

"Shhhh its ok what's wrong b?"

"i-i-i don't know" he walked me too his car and got me in with my emotional state. He started driving and I got over myself. I realized that there were A LOT of cute guys here and I was in some god awful booty shorts and a tank top meant for like a 4 yr. old. I whimpered and Jake just laughed and said come on you'll be fine. I followed him to the surf shop and I picked out a Lime green and white striped bikini and ran to the bathroom to slip it on. Once in it I walked out and put my clothes in the car. All the guys were in bathing suits and there were some girls with smoking bodies and awesome tans.

"Jake I feel so out of place"

"Come on Buff I'll introduce you to 1 person to start off kay?"

Jake took me to a guy who was all alone on a rock to the side. He looked really… awesome.

"Buff this is Paul, Paul this is Buffy, Paul make her feel welcome bye"

"Jake I…"

Paul smiled and I swear my heart melted "Jake is trying to do well so let me at least show you around" he said sweetly. "I know he's trying to do good so okay lets go" We walked for a while and just talked. At one point he made a turn and started leading me into the woods. He grabbed my hand and led me deeper and deeper in. "where are we going" I asked slowly he answered "I'm taking you to my secret spot this is super private but I feel like I can trust you" He turned around and I looked deep into his eyes and he returned the look. Before I knew it he'd scooped me up and started running. When we got there he wasn't winded and he sat me on an old ratty bed. I kept my eyes down, but the next thing I knew he lifted my chin and had me looking into his eyes. "Paul… I don't know…" He cut me off with an ok. He sat down and took my hand I couldn't stop myself; I leaned toward him and him to me. At first it was weak and hesitant but then it picked up. I was flung down on the bed and he was laying over me the kiss was the kind that was short and sweet but also blows your socks off!

"Oh my god, did we just... Jake's going to…"

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth and saying "someone's coming so that…"

"Never happened" I finished for him we waited for people to find us but they never did so Paul determined they were just hikers. We walked back to the beach hand in hand and we dropped hands before we got into sight. We both headed for the ocean running it was a race to show off I did a back flip but I tripped over my own feet and he won because I landed on my butt. We both started laughing I finally made my way to the ocean and we started laughing and playing around. We got so loud everyone else stopped and started staring. Did we notice? Nah, we were having too much fun.


	2. All Hell Broke loose!

"I can not believe you did that!' I shrunk back into the corner of the wall as jacob exploded. It had been a week since i had been in forks i called my mom and told her it was "official" slayer biz. Everything had been fine i told jacob i went on nightly walks to clear my head but he didn't necesarily know Paul went with me every time...

"Here i am thinking look my baby cousin has made a new friend with one of my best friends and poof i found out that you two have been seeing each other secretly, I mean you have barely known him for a week and you have already freaking kissed him! What are you a slut!" I had been sitting quietly until he said that. I mean he might as well have slapped me as hard as he could. I couldnt take it so i pushed past him and ran out like a baby.

I couldnt stop crying, I had no clue where i was going so I just walked and walked and walked. Absentmindedly i had walked all the way to Pauls house. I started to call pauls phone but then i didnt i was too much a wimp for that too so i just curled up in the bushes under his window and cried. About 5 minutes later i heard a creaking sound and a "Buffy?" I looked toward the door but noone was there and then i realized that it came from above me. I looked up and there was Paul when i saw him it set me off all over again with the tears.

"Buffy whats wrong?"

"What happened B?"

"Talk to me i need to know who did this!" He lifted me through the window and set me down on his bed. He probed and questioned til he got a barely understandable awnser from me about Jake being mad and there was some name calling and me running. He just nodded his head and pulled me onto his lap and rocked me like i was two and i kept on crying. Eventually i fell into a troubled but deep sleep in his bed at 6 12:30 i woke up and was bringing in a cold rag and a hot bowl of soup. She explained to me that I wasnt allowed to get up because i had a fever and Paul found me passed out at the beach last night. I had to admit i liked that kids lying skills. I actually didnt feel good, but when wasnt looking i snuck into the bathroom and weighed myself,I actually cried off 4 1/2 lbs.! I layed down again and turned on his t.v i watched Soap operas till like 2:00 and all the sudden i got a very bad feeling. I jumped out of bed and started walking to the front door Mr and Mrs Meraz tried to stop me but i thanked them but told them to move it was important. I followed my instinct all the way down to the beach and i knew why. When i walked up Jake and Paul (in human form) were in each others faces screaming. I started to go forward but Seth grabbed me and said "you probably dont wanna go down there Sams having trouble controlling them but from what i hear this is all about you" I felt taken aback like he was suggesting that i wanted this to happen "let go of me Seth im a big girl i can handle myself" i practicaly spat at him. He let me go but right before i took a step Jake screamed and took a swing at Paul and the both lost it. Even sam had a hard time getting out of the way before they phased and stated snapping. I could tell this was a grudge match and that they were out for blood. They dissapeared into the woods and i couldnt take it so i took off after them or at least i tried i thought it was a lie but apparently i really was sick.

It only took two people to haul me back to Paul's house (which by the way i really need to apologize for some of the words said to Sam and Quil) Mrs. Meraz just shook her head and took me in again. Once in bed she scolded me for leaving then let me have a little nap. I woke up only when a certain presence entered the room. I launched my self at Paul and took in all of his injuries. Before i could say anthing he set me on the bed and said "Woah woah woah you need your rest dont worry about me im fine im sorry if i scared you please forgi..." i cut him off with " Dont say forgive that was amazing what you did for me thank you but also YOU IDIOT JAKE IS LIKE MY BROTHER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" "He just laughed and shook his head you are so mood swingey are you ok?" "I guess i was just so worried i made my self sick but i feel a million times better now that i know you are ok" He nodded at the clock and made a shhing gesture and so i figures his parents were asleep he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me and i snuggled in then i realized that this was maybe too fast like Jake said maybe I really was a-a-a i couldnt even think it. The last time i was called one i was 16 and he was my first time. I was all excited so the next day when i left i had his shirt on and i ran to my best friends house. She took one look at me scoffed and just said "You slut" I had no i dea what to say so i just ran. The next day she spread rumours about me having an std or being the town slut. Boys looked at me different and... I couldnt stand it i pulled the fire. I stopped remembering my past and just decided from now on im only going to live in the moment. So i made myself comfy and turned around and kissed him,and kissing turned into...

The next morning i woke up all bright and glowey in his arms he kissed me good morning and we got dressed. He made eggs and burnt bacon we laughed all morning until i realized he was supposed to be with the pack. He then proceeded to explain he was suspended for two weeks and jacob three. I felt so bad i started to apologize but he wouldnt let me so i gave up and just lived in the moment.


	3. Can this day get any worse?

It had been a week since I had seen Jake. I had been staying with Paul so to avoid Jake. One day I was bored while Paul was at the pack meeting so I decided to go see the Cullen's and properly thank them for saving me. I finally knew about the treaty so I figured that the pack wouldn't like me going but oh well!

I dragged my butt up the steps and collapsed in the rocking chair because that was not an easy run. Alice came to the door and put her hand over my mouth and dragged me up the stairs. I didn't like that so as soon as she let me go I turned to slap her then she said

"Buffy let me explain

"You have 1 minuet go"

"Emmett has gone berserk Rosalie left him for some unknown reason so he's been keeping us prisoner I was barely able to get to you first!"

Realization started creeping over me. I saw everyone standing around the room looking tired and worn.

"This is wrong you guys I am the vampire slayer it is my job to stop this kind of crap!"

Esme stepped up and said

"No he is way too dangerous!"

"I have fought stronger"

"Please don-"

"Too late I'm already gone" I said as I slipped out of the door. I was on red alert walking through this unfamiliar house. I heard a slight sag in the carpet and I whirled around. There was a dent in the carpet where there wasn't before. I put two and two together and realized right before he clipped me too duck. I turned around and went to knock his legs out from under him but he jumped and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me into a headlock not quite a choke hold but not enough to let me slip away. He growled in my ear

"Hey slayer how is life"

"It would be a lot better if you let me go"

"Why I have heard of your amazing feats and tricks give me a taste"

"Is that your attempt at a pick up line?"

"Do you want it to be?" He turned me around and started looking at me. Me being the smart butt I am I said "sorry I'm taken" and with that he fell out laughing

"You know what I like you" He walked me into another bedroom and he locked the door. He sat down on the bed and pointed to the desk chair. "Sit my witty little friend" still uneasy I sat slowly

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing let's just have a chat" He shrugged and rested his hands on the bed. My stomach grumbled and he decided to leave and get me some food. I started looking around to bid my time and I found the perfect bait. He walked in with some Chinese food on a tray he handed it to me and I slipped the picture in my pocket. I ate it all gratefully then said

"Okay let's talk" I pulled the picture out and showed him it. "What do you make of this?"

His dark brooding amusement suddenly disappeared and was replaced by pure rage

"Put that back now!" he spat

"What's wrong big boy can't handle it?" He couldn't and I knew it. He charged me I easily ducked and he crashed through the window. I unlocked the door and ran to free the others. I let them out and explained my plan and how it worked. In return they promised to distract him so I could go home. They did as they said and I snuck out towards home. I crossed the line and I was exhausted when I remembered it was summer, the time when under my clothes I always wear a bathing suit and the beach sounded really refreshing. I was about to turn for the beach when I heard

"Buffy? Is that you oh my goodness guys I found her she looks awful too!" I took inventory of myself a bruise under the eye where Emmett actually did clip me and more on my shoulders and arms and I was really exhausted so I gave in to it for a little drama for fun. I collapsed where I was and a weird feeling washed over me. I started to feel bad and I actually couldn't even get up. Uh-oh that's what I get for pretending. Next thing I knew Jake and Paul were rushing towards me, then the rest of the pack. Paul picked me up first and swore under his breath.

"You guys come smell her and tell me what she smells like." They all took turns smelling me (does that sound weird to you guys because it does to me)

"Bloodsuckers" Jake said with not very well masked anger

"You know what we gotta do right?" Paul asked in a weak voice they all nodded solemnly. I was totally confused but then again when wasn't I when it came to pack stuff?

"Paul you stay here and take care of Buffy" Sam ordered

"No way I am getting my revenge" he snarled back

"No you don't fight well when you're mad and you know it!" Sam snarled right back

Paul knew he couldn't fight the alpha so he started walking me home and mumbling something under his breath about where Sam can shove his words up his… oh.

After about two hours I felt just enough strength come back for me to be able to hobble to the bathroom and throw up. Paul was at my side in an instant and making sure I was okay asking me questions. He got a cold rag and put it on my neck. I was thinking about what could I have eaten or was it because of my experience? All the sudden it hit me. I asked Paul to drive me to a nonlocal pharmacy like the one in Port Angelus. He agreed reluctantly. I ran in (Slowly) straight to the family aisle. I grabbed what I was looking for and slowly took it to the counter. The young cashier shook his head and wished me luck. I took a deep breath and walked out


	4. I had to say something

I slid into the car clutching the bag tightly. I felt bad from keeping it from Paul but until I knew for sure, I could not let him know.

"Buff I swear you can tell me I won't tell anyone"

"I'm only worried about you and Jake" He sighed and pulled into the driveway I kissed him and said

"Put on your bathing suit and I'll meet you at the beach" he nodded and set off toward his room while I headed for the bathroom. Oh god how am I going to this? I thought to myself. I also thought about how horrible and stupid and… just idiotic I am. All the sudden I got unbearably sad. I decided I could not do it right that second. Therefore, I just slipped on my best bikini or rather my favorite most comforting one. It was Lime green with navy blue and hot pink stripes all over it.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, Paul let out a low whistle.

"Buff... You look Amazing!"

I did a little twirl for him "you really think so?"

"Uh yeah I-I can't believe it… I didn't think you could be any prettier!"

I just scoffed and rolled my eyes at that remark and started dragging him toward the car. When we rolled up to the beach, my face turned red as my Georgia t-shirt. I jumped out of the car and headed straight to the rock they were on together.

"Jacob Black!" Both he and the girl jumped apart on the rock.

"Dude, you-you have no right to do that!"

"What? Save you from embarrassing yourself oh my bad!" He grabbed his clothes and stormed toward me.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Jake!" Paul comes up and stands behind me protectively.

"You have no room to talk slut… you think I don't smell him on you all the time. You think I don't notice how when you move he does…" Jake growled under his breath. I stepped back a little, there was that word again. That slap in the face.

"That's right; you think you were being slick. I see that little bikini you're wearing!"

"I-I… Jake…" I turned around and booked it for the woods ½ in pain and ½ not wanting to hurt him. I ran straight to Paul's secret cabin. I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed. Soon, as I knew there would be, there was a knock on the door and the creak of it opening.

"Buffy are you okay?" Paul sat down beside me and laid his hand on the small of my back. I turned myself over to look at him.

"Tell me Paul, do I look okay to you?" My voice cracked and another river of tears cascaded down my face. There was something wrong with me. I had never ever been this over emotional before. Every little thing was eating away at me on the inside. Paul sighed and looked at me with an expression of pity.

"Paul… take me home, there's something I have got to take care of!" I jumped up and took the long way to the car. We booked it home and I ran in ahead of him and straight into the bathroom

I came out ten minutes later clutching the little stick in my shaking hand.

"P-paul can you come here for a minute" He was at my side in an instant.

"What is it buff?" I held out the little stick with the pink plus sign on it. He took it and stared at it with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Buff, is this…" I started crying into my hands when I said

"Yes, I-im pregnant"


	5. Well then!

In pure despair, I threw myself face up onto Paul's bed. Paul came in behind me and pulled me beside him looking me dead in the eyes,

"Buff, we'll get through this together" he pauses and takes my hand then says

"It's my fault too, don't forget that" I was taken aback at his seriousness. There was no trace of that adorable half smirk that I had come to love.

"First I lost my family in Sunnydale… and then Jake and now this" I considered adding a smart remark about Jake deserving it, but that made me want to curl up into a little ball and cry. Paul moved so he was lying beside me, our hands intertwined. We stayed this way for about an hour when the doorbell rang. We jumped apart blushing; Paul got up and went to answer the door. I did not feel like being alone so I mindlessly followed him. I stopped just around the corner when I heard hushed angry tones.

"Get your idiotic butt out of my house. I have heard all about you, and you do not sound like a nice person. Now leave." Paul's tone was dangerous yet with a hint of warning. Another familiar voice replied

"I won't until I see her" Paul let out a low growl and replied

"She doesn't want to see you; you screwed things up with her. Get it through your head man! You've hurt her enough, now get out!" Paul was yelling now. I ran out before the stranger got hurt. I was dumbfounded as I took in the sight before me. I got dizzy as the weight of everything crashed down onto my shoulders. My vision went dark and blurry. Before my eyes slammed shut, I took in the blonde vampire who had traveled over 1,000 miles to find me.

When I awoke, I was in Paul's bed. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and tried to remember what happened. When it all came back, I felt like I was going to pass out again until a voice scared me awake.

"Y'allright beautiful" Spike gave me that wicked smile and looked me up and down with hungry eyes. I suddenly felt self-conscious in my shorts and tank top so I pulled my covers up. Spike laughed but before he could say something he was practically knocked over by a running Paul. "Are you okay buff? Are you hurt? Do you want me to kick his-"I cut him off before he could start something with?

"Shush with the language doll. Now Spike explain what you're doing here or I kick your ass" Paul let out an appreciative grin and put his arm around me.

"I told the others I would try to find you. So I've been trooping around looking for your pretty blonde butt." He walked over to me and grabbed my arm firmly and said

"Now let's go love" He pulled hard on my arm launching me off the bed.

"No Spike, I can't leave. I have unfinished business here" I tried to yank my arm out of his grip but I could not. I thought it was odd so I tried repeatedly but it did not work. Spike through his head back and a scary sounding laugh echoed around.

"Come on slayer, you've lost your touch!" He easily hefted me up over his shoulder while I was kicking and flailing around. Paul had enough and jumped up. He slugged him in the jaw as hard as possible. Spikes head flew to the side and I fell off his shoulder. I scrambled away into a corner hugging my stomach. I watched in horror as spike roundhouse kicked Paul sending him down. The next thing I knew Spike was on top of Paul fangs bared, I kicked Spike sending him flying across the room. He got up and stared me down then said.

"Well slayer, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I shook my head.

"No Spike, there is only the easy way… I can't let you hurt these people" I went over the plan in my head one more time then I stepped forward.

"Very good girl! After you" He held the door open for me and I walked out. As he started walking out of the house, I took off full force. I heard him yell some seriously bad words and come after me. I could feel him gaining on me so I pulled myself forward knowing it wasn't too far ahead of me. When I saw the ramp up ahead, I screamed at the top of my lungs

"JAAKKEEE HELP ME!" I took a sharp right turn trying to trick Spike and stall for a bit. Spike obviously figured it out and shot his arm out catching my arm. He pushed me to the ground standing over me, panting.

"Damn slayer you haven't lost your endurance have you?" He got on one knee and pulled out a rag. I realizing his plans held my breath ready to pass out either way. I flinched as it came toward me when suddenly Spike was out of my view and Jake was in it.

"Buffy? Are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?" I squinted shaking my head no. I heard seconds then thirds footsteps next to Jakes. Jake lifts me up and carries me to his house. When he set me on his bed, I saw that Paul was the second pair and Leah was the third pair of footsteps. Leah? The weirdest part was that she had a look on her face, almost like compassion. She whispered something to Paul and Jake and then they left the room. Nervously I shifted having only met Leah once and it did not go well. She came over to me and handed me a bag.

"Here, it's an extra pair of pajamas. Those clothes are kinda shot" She shifted nervously under my gaze.

"Umm thanks Leah" I looked hesitantly up at her then back down to the clothes. She nodded and walked out of the room blushing. The next to come in was Paul. Boy did he look terrible. I started to get up when I realized his hand was restraining me.

"Shh im ok B" He sat down beside me. I shifted so he wasn't falling off the bed. I took in the multiple scratches up his arms and the black eye he had.

"Paul, honestly I could have handled him… I-"He put his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand trying to be funny. He pulled back barely cracking a smile.

"I know you could've but it's just the whole werewolf imprint thing…" I gave him a quick hug and stood up, wincing slightly. I pointed toward the door.

"Go. You need to rest, go." He nodded knowing not to fight me and walked out.  
I started to get comfortable when the next guest shocked me.

"H-hi Jake…" He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Buffy, you know I don't hate you right?" I looked at him hesitantly.

"Really? Because you had me pretty convinced," He laughed a little and scooted away to look at me.

"Remember when we were little and I pushed you off the top of that cave we found?" I nodded and started laughing at the memory.

"I had a gash on my arm and a leg broken in three places" It was funny. Strangely that was my favorite memory I had with Jake.

"And after I got into trouble what did I say to you?" I bit my lip in concentration. He shook his head

"Come on, think Buffy." It finally came back to me.

"You said you were sorry and that you would never hurt me ever again and that I should stop crying because I looked like a little sissy." He laughed a little louder this time at the last part.

"Yes that is technically what I said. However, what I was talking about was the ill never hurt you again. I did it though. I did it in a horrible way too"

"Jake its ok… it's over and I appreciate the effort but as always you suck at apologies." I hugged him.

"Fine, but promise me if I ever make you feel that way again slap me. I mean slap me as hard as you can. Got it girly?" I nodded. He got up and ruffled my hair before walking out the door.


	6. Maybe things are looking up

I felt well enough to leave Jake's house after a few hours. I snuck out Jake's window so I wouldn't wake him up from his spot on the couch. I detoured from the way to Paul's slightly… I headed toward Port Angelus. I was there and back by Dawn. I lay down on the bed automatically passing out.

I woke up when I felt Paul moving around in the room. I watched him silently from my spot on the bed, not moving. When he finally noticed me, he rushed over to me and kissed my head.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" I yawned and then sat up, hands automatically going to my stomach. Hoping to play it off I moved them to behind me so I was propped up.

"I feel good actually." Paul didn't let the movement go unnoticed. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok B, It is all ok. Im right here beside you" I nodded sharply.

"I know Paul, I know" I stood up and looked at him. I pointed him towards the door.

"Now go before you're late to the pack meeting" He sighed, kissed my forehead and walked out. I lie down and sleep for another little chunk of time. When I woke back up I automatically start setting up the laptop I bought. When I finally had it, all set up I logged onto my little sisters, Dawn's, favorite video chat website. I searched XxxxImTHEDawnxxxX I laughed because, as usual, she was on. I sent her a chat request under a new username. She answered with a confused look on her face.

"Who is th- BUFFY!" I smiled. I missed her so much…

"Hey Dawny" She had an adorable smile on her face.

"WILLOW! XANDER! TARA! ITS BUFFY COME QUICK!" I heard china hit the floor and several loud bangs and swears before I saw of my three best friends faces pop up on the screen. I smiled as big as I could for them.

"Hey guys! What have I missed?"

"Buffy! Where are you?" Willow said

"Buff… Come home… We're bad at your job…" Xander said

"Come home please…" Tara said

"I miss you guys a lot really but I can't… I made a few mistakes well not mistakes really... but I have to stay" Im sure they saw the tear escape.

"Why? You have to!" Dawn whined to me. I laughed at the fact that Dawn will be Dawn.

"I promise ill come see yall soon but for now, it's a secret. Im sure it was fate that brought me here." We all talked and caught up for another hour before we hung up the call. I walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror sideways. I didn't look that big yet. It wasn't obvious, was it? Maybe I can't see it because my clothes. Once I stripped down to my underwear and bra, I reassumed my position in front of the mirror. I put my hands on my stomach in a cradling gesture. I whirled around when I heard a snicker. Paul was there smiling like an idiot. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Still gorgeous sweetie, still gorgeous" I smiled as a single tear slipped out. Very quietly, I whispered

"I-I love you…"


End file.
